The proposed device is designed to sterilize tunneled central venous catheter hubs used for patients receiving total parenteral nutrition. Such a device is needed to decrease infectious complications associated with the use of these catheters which is related to repeated accessing of the hub. Although the basic idea of using microwave energy to steam sterilize a hub connection might appear somewhat obvious and simple, the technical challenges to design and construct a successful device are many. The heating cavity must be small and lightweight since it will be positioned close to the patient. It must be able to recognize small (<0.1ml) air bubbles in a saline environment. It is hoped that this can be achieved by reflection coefficient determination rather than by the more complicated and costly alternative of microwave radiometry. Finally, the catheter/adapter connector must be designed so that it heats uniformly (no "cold spots") and be able to withstand repeated uses. Based on the number of these catheters placed in the U.S. annually, the infection rate, the percentage of infections that involve bacteremia, the cost per bacteremia, and mortality from bacteremia, it is estimated that this device could save $64 million (1988 dollars) and spare 1000 to 2000 lives annually in the U.S. alone. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This device would result in improved healthcare at significant cost savings. Based on the number of these catheters placed in the U.S. annually, the infection rate, the percentage of infections that involve bacteremia, the cost per bacteremia, and mortality from bacteremia, it is estimated that this device could save $64 million and spare 1000-2000 lives annually in the U.S. alone. The market will be significant (both equipment and disposables) since insertion of tunneled central venous lines is an exceedingly common procedure.